Una canción para ti
by moocca83
Summary: Lucy entra a una escuela de música para trata de entender el significado de los sentimientos atrevas de la música. cuando las palabras fallan la música habla...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos bien este es otro de mis locas creaciones y espero que sea de su agrado **

**las canciones que utilize son propiedad de su autores originales y que al final de cada canción viene su autor :D**

* * *

-Es invierno y comienzan los exámenes de aceptación en la escuela de música, aunque este examen no se especializa en el conocimiento solo aquellos con un talento especial son los que pueden entrar, y yo he estado practicando mucho para ese día. El examen siempre se compone de dos partes la primera: crear una letra de canción y la segunda: cantar la canción creada. Aunque suene fácil no lo es del todo ya que solo tienes 10 minutos y unos jueces

-Mama estoy muy nerviosa no creo poder escribir una canción y cantarla enfrente del publico ha ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero hacer el ridículo- decía Lucy

-¿porque estas nerviosa? No lo deberías de estar tu eres muy buena cantando así que da tu mejor esfuerzo ¿si? Y pon una gran sonrisa –decía Layla

-bien me esforzare mucho para entrar a esta escuela aunque a papa no le guste esta idea –decía Lucy

-Lucy has lo que tú quieres en verdad y nunca olvides el por qué lo haces o el esfuerzo será en vano ¿me entendiste? –decía Layla

-bien voy a entrar deséame suerte mama –decía Lucy

-*Dentro de la escuela*-

-Se escucha en un altavoces-Hola bienvenidos a más prestigiosa escuela de música "Fairy tail" así que vayan al salón que les toco y por favor no lleguen tarde –

-¿el salón que me toco? Cual será ha no revise bien la carpeta a ver dice… en el 12 bien entonces solo es cuestión de encontrar el salón número doce pero no conozco muy bien qué tal si pregunto a alguien ¿me respondan? ¿Cómo les pregunto? "hola me perdí ¿me podrías decir dónde está el salón 12"? si eso suena bien pero… a quien le pregunto no conozco a nadie cálmate Lucy, respira y habla ¿disculpa me podrías decir donde se encuentra este salón? –le preguntaba Lucy a un joven de cabello rubio

-¿eh? A si claro das vuelta a la izquierda por aquel pasillo y el primer salón a mano derecha –decía el joven

-¿G-Gracias? Aunque no se orientarme muy bien pero me sirvió gracias... Ha lo siento no me presente mi nombre es Lucy mucho gusto –decía Lucy

-ha mi nombre es Sting mucho gusto... Este si quieres ¿me puedo ir contigo? A mí también me toco ese salón y me da miedo entrar solo y mi amigo quedo en otro salo así que... –decía Sting

-claro vamos no debemos llegar tarde Sting –decía Lucy

-*En el examen*-

-Bienvenidos a Fairy tail, mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion y soy maestra en esta escuela espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes. Bien empecemos el examen primero: La canción que escriban es libre pero tienen una hora para terminarla. Y la segunda: les daré el tiempo de 10 minutos para ensayar su canción ¿alguien no entendió? Bien entonces que empiece el examen.

-¿una hora? Para crear una canción duro como un día entero a que voy a hacer bien relájate y concéntrate…. Y-

-Hola Lucy ¿ya sabes cómo va a ser tu canción? –preguntaba Sting

-no aun no tengo ni la menor idea de que puedo escribir… es difícil concentrarse con un tiempo límite ¿tú ya tienes la tuya? –preguntaba Lucy

-si ya voy a la mitad solo me falta inspirarme un poquito más y la terminare –decía Sting

-que bien tu si puedes escribir bajo presión eso es genial... Yo solo estoy nerviosa y no se me ocurre nada… creo que no lo lograre –decía Lucy

-solo debes de divertirte y pensar ¿Por qué la escribo? y a quien me recuerda solo eso y listo... Bien me voy no vaya pensar la maestra que te estoy copiando jajá nos vemos –decía Sting que se regresaba a su asiento

-ha eres un desastre Lucy bien pensando todo o lo que te dijo Sting hay que crear una grandiosa canción: 1…. 2…. 3….

-*una hora después*-

-bien después de leer sus canciones diré quienes serán los primeros en cantar bien empecemos con Sting Eucliffe:

-bien mi canción se llama:

* * *

**"Rewrite"**

Kishinda omoi o hakidashita ino wa  
Sonzai no shoumei ga hokani nai kara  
Tsukanda hazu no boku no mirai wa  
Songen to jiyuu de mujun shiteru yo

El querer escupir los sentimientos sacudidos  
Porque no hay otra prueba de mi existencia  
Mi futuro que debería haber agarrado es  
Un conflicto entre la "dignidad" y "libertad"

Yuganda zanzou o keshisaritai no wa  
Jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara  
Jiishiki kajou na boku no mado ni wa  
Kyonen no karendaa, hitsuke ga nai yo

El querer borrar la imagen animada distorsionada  
Porque yo voy a ver mi límite allí  
En la ventana de mi excesivamente tímido yo  
No hay fechas en el calendario del año pasado

Keshite riraitoshite  
Kudara nai chougensou  
Wasureranu sonzaikan o

Borrar y reescribir  
La inútil ultra-fantasía  
La inolvidable sensación de ser

Kishikaisei  
Riraitoshite  
Imi no nai souzou mo kimi o nasu gendouryoku  
Zenshin zenrei o kure yo

Revivir  
Reescribir  
Incluso la imaginación sin sentido es la fuerza que te crea  
Dale todo tu cuerpo y alma

Mebaeteta kanjou kitte naite  
Shosen tada bonyou shitte naite

Después de cortar mis sentimientos que crecían, lloro  
Después de darme cuenta de que, después de todo, sólo soy mediocre, lloro

Kusatta kokoro o,usugitanai uso o keshite  
Riraitoshite  
Kudara nai chougensou  
Wasureranu sonzaikan o

Borra este corazón deprimido, esta mentira sucia  
Y reescribir  
La inútil ultra-fantasía  
La inolvidable sensación de ser

Kishikaisei  
Riraitoshite  
Imi no nai souzou mo kimi o nasu gendouryoku  
Zenshin zenrei o kure yo

Revivir

Reescribir

Incluso la imaginación sin sentido es la fuerza que te crea

Dale todo tu cuerpo y alma

(ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION)

* * *

-gran canción Sting bien el siguiente es Juvia Loxar:

-Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo el nombre de mi canción es:

* * *

**"****My****Secret****"**

Douka…Please!  
Can You Keep My Secret?

Por favor... ¡Por favor!

¿Puedes guardar mi secreto?

Kira kira to kagayaku miraa  
Watashi wa donna fuu ni utsutteiru no?

En el brillante espejo

¿Qué hago reflejada?

Hora hora to temaneku mirai  
Kore kara donna koto ga okoru no?

En el futuro que me hace señas  
¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante?

Me ni mieteiru mono ga subete de wa nai kara!

Lo que ven nuestros ojos no es todo

Muga muchuu de That's All Right  
Mayowanaide I Wanna Try  
Jibun no kimochi ni massugu de itai  
Dakedo hitotsu ya futatsu kurai  
Dare ni mo baretakunai naisho tte aru mono dakara…  
Mune ga chotto itamu My Secret

Encapricharse con algo, eso está bien  
Sin perderme quiero intentarlo  
Quiero ser honesta con mis sentimientos  
Pero siempre hay uno o dos secretos  
No quiero que nadie lo sepa, es un secreto por eso...  
Me duele el pecho un poco... Mi secreto

Are kore to fukuramu negai  
Watashi wa donna michi wo aruiteyuku no?

Mi deseo sobresale en esto y aquello  
¿Qué camino estoy siguiendo?  
Iro iro to kikasete nee Guys  
Anata wa donna asu wo egaku no?

Dejadme oír algunas cosas, hey chicos  
¿Qué clase de mañana estás representando?

Te no todokanai yume wa nani hitotsu nai kara!

¡No hay ni un solo sueño que no se puede alcanzar!

Anchuu mosaku de That's All Right  
Nayandatte Don't Wanna Cry  
Jibun no kimochi wo shinji tsuzuketai  
Dakedo hitorikiri de wa tsurai  
Fuan de kakae kirenai yowane wo koboshita ano hi…  
Mune ni chotto nokoru My Regret

A ciegas en la oscuridad Eso está bien  
Incluso preocupada, no quiero llorar  
Quiero seguir creyendo en mis sentimientos  
Pero la soledad es dolorosa  
No pude aguantar más y derramé mis quejas ese día...  
Todavía está en mi corazón, Mi pesar

Muga muchuu de That's All Right  
Mae wo muite I Wanna Try  
Jibun no kimochi ni massugu de itai  
Itsuka daijina hito ni kurai  
Dare ni mo hanashitenai naisho wo uchiakeru kara…  
Mune ni sotto himeta My Secret

Encapricharse con algo, eso está bien  
Mirando hacia delante, Quiero intentarlo  
Quiero ser honesta con mis sentimientos  
Algún día voy a revelar a mi ser querido  
Este secreto que no se lo he dicho a nadie...  
Lo he escondido suavemente en mi pecho, Mi secreto

(Saaya Mizuno)

* * *

-simplemente hermoso… Felicidades a los dos bien el siguiente será: Lucy Heartfilia

-¿y-yo? Está bien mi canción se llama…

* * *

**Termine el primer capitula jajá espero que les haya gustado bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya se deven de pensar esta tipa que ya se olvido de todo pues no solo que no he tenido como decirlo imaginación o algo asi xD pero ya em recupere jaja y estoy de vuelta con esta historia que tratare de subir un cap diario o o tal vez cada dos días o algo asi bueno les dejo la conti y espero que les guste

* * *

**"Mi canción"**

-Las participaciones de juvia y Sting Estuvieron perfectas, tonalidad ,ritmo , letra .Hermoso –decía la maestra con estrellas en sus ojos- ….. Bien la que sigue es Lucy Heartfilia –

-muy bien /(y ahora que hago tengo miedo .. con ellos aquí tal ves sea la burla TT°TT)/

-Mi canción se llama:

Sayonara memories

Sakura ga saku yo  
Mirareta itsumo no sakamichi ni  
Aa, wakare wo

Naite waratta  
Ano hibi nandaka kinou no koto no you  
Kono michi wa sou mirai he tsudzukumichi  
Sonna kigashitano

Reinen yori hayai kaikayasou  
Kimi wa ureshigatteta  
Watashi wa waratte  
[Soudane] tte itta  
Ato sukoshi shitara mou  
Koko ni wa modorenai no ni

Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo  
Kimi ni uchiakerutoshitara nante  
(Tsutaeyou)  
Saisho de saigo  
Itsuka issho ni kaettamichi wa  
Watashi ni totte tokubetsu na omoide  
Wasurenai yo  
~SAYONARA MEMORIES~

Haru ga kitara sorezore no michi wo

Mata aeru hi wo negatte  
[Sayonara...] chiisaku tsubuyaita  
Sora wa ano hi to kawarazu aokute  
Dakara chotto naketa

Waza to toomawarishitano  
Sukoshi demo nagaku  
Kimi no tonari ni itakute  
Watashi ha odokete  
[Machigaeta] tte itta  
Kimi ga warau sono kao ga  
Mabushikute me wo sorashita

Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo  
Mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita  
Oboeteru?  
Ano toki kimi wa  
Watashi no namae wo yondekureta  
Futari yuugure no kaerimichi de  
Wasurenai yo  
~SAYONARA MEMORIES~

Deaeta koto kanshashiteru

Hajimete mita mankai no sakura  
Arekara dorekurai  
Kawaretandarou?  
Hitome mitatoki ni omottanda  
[Kono hito no koto suki ni narisou] tte  
Nande kana?  
Wakannai yo

Sorekara no mainichi wa totemo tanoshikutte  
Dakedo onajikurai ni  
Tsurakattanda  
[Gomenne]  
Nanka umaku ienai yo  
Dakara watashi kimi to  
Nanteiuka  
Ima no mama  
~Sayonarashitakunai yo~  
Tomodachi no manma ja  
[Mou iya nano]  
Iou to omotteta  
Watashi  
Kimi no  
Kimi no koto zutto  
Zutto  
Maekara  
[SUKIDESHITA]  
Aa yatto ieta

* * *

Los árboles de cerezo que están floreciendo  
me parecen familiares a los que había en la colina de siempre.  
Ah ah...se están deshojando.

Lloré y reí en esos días.  
De alguna manera es como si hubiera sido ayer.  
''Este camino parece ir  
hacia el futuro, es un largo camino''  
Eso era lo que pensaba

Pronosticaron que cada año, los árboles florecerán más rápido.  
Tú estabas contento con eso.  
Yo sonreí y dije ''Eso parece''  
Si hubiera sabido poco después  
que ya no podrías regresar a este lugar...

Una palabra no puede describir lo que siento.  
Si hubiera podido ser franca contigo.  
Te lo hubiera dicho todo, del principio al final.  
Algún día, juntos regresaremos por ese camino.  
Para mi es un recuerdo muy especial.  
No lo olvidaré.  
El recuerdo de un adiós.

Si la primavera llega a cada uno de nuestros caminos.

Deseé que nos volviéramos a ver otro día.  
''Adiós'' Suavemente susurré.  
El cielo es como el de ese día, no ha cambiado.  
Era muy azul, por eso lloré un poco.

Giraba a tu alrededor, con el propósito  
de estar a tu lado, un momento corto, pero largo a la vez.  
Por bromear dije ''¡Me equivoqué!''  
Tú sonreíste con esa cara tan  
resplandeciente ,que tuve que apartar mis ojos.

Una palabra no puede describir lo que siento.  
Guardaré en mi corazón este camino que recorrimos.  
Recuérdalo. Esa vez tú  
me llamaste por mi nombre.  
Y regresamos juntos a nuestras casas al atardecer.  
No lo olvidaré.  
El recuerdo de un adiós.

Estoy agradecida de haberte conocido.

Fue la primera vez que vi los cerezos totalmente florecidos  
Me pregunto ¿Cuánto habrán cambiado ellos?

Pensando en ese momento  
en el que me enamoré de esa persona a primera vista.  
¿Por qué pasó? No lo entiendo.  
A partir de entonces todos los días eran muy divertidos,  
pero al mismo tiempo también eran muy dolorosos.

Perdóname parece que no fui capaz de decírtelo.  
Porque yo, ¿cómo debería decirlo?...  
Al igual que ahora, no quería decirte ''Adiós''  
No quería seguir siendo solo tu amiga.  
Debí haber dicho lo que sentía...  
Que yo...  
A ti...  
A ti siempre...  
Siempre...  
Desde siempre,  
te he amado.

Ah...Por fin...Lo dije.

**-Supercell-**

* * *

-¡Esplendido! , su tono su ritmo simplemente hermoso .. ejem digo muy bien para los primeros participantes ya se pueden retirar los demás esperen mientras termino de calificar …. –decía la maestra

-HAHA por fin algo de descanso …. Espero que si me acepten ….. mm que lindo se ve todo esta fina capa blanca en la tierra y en los arboles ha simplemente hermoso –decía Lucy mientras observaba el gran paisaje que se presentaba en invierno

-Oye espera ¡LUCY! –gritaba Sting que venía detrás de Lucy

-ha h-hola ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Lucy

-¿sabes cuando dan los resultados?-preguntaba Sting

-Creo que en primavera –decía Lucy

-A enserio pff a antes de que te vayas …bueno veras … bien aquí voy –

-Espera que? –gritaba la rubia

-Estuviste genial .. tu voz aunque un poco baja es súper linda –decía Sting con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Gracias! Tu estuviste fantástico .. tienes una gran voz – decía Lucy

-e-enserio? Gracias, ha si logras ingresar y yo también vamos a cantar junto si? –decia Sting

-QUE? Como un dueto … suena divertido .. ha pero ¿pero qué hay de tu amigo? –preguntaba Lucy

-no me refería hacer un grupo o algo parecido .. Pero que solo estemos tu y yo me suena mejor – decía Sting

-hah no esta bien el grupo jeje -_- .. ha bien me tengo que ir de seguro me están esperando nos vemos hasta la primavera Sting ¡ –gritaba la rubia mientras corría sobre la blanca y fría nieve

-claro nos vemos .. Lucy! –gritaba Sting desde la escuela

-Ella es linda- decía un joven de cabello negro

-¡rouge! Y ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntaba Sting

-yo diría que bien .. pero no me cambies el tema ¿quién era ella? –preguntaba rouge

-ella es una amiga que conocí aquí estaba perdida asi que yo fui su caballero en armadura dorada y fui a rescatarla –decía Sting

-Así que TU también viniste aquí .. Sting –decía un pelirosa mientras se acercaba a la escena del "caballero Sting"

-hah Natsu, claro ¿Por qué no? Sabe que soy mejor que tu –decía Sting

-TU? Mejor que yo jaja claro que no ni te me acercas a los talones .. hmp me voy ya tuve un desagradable encuentro .. –decia el pelirosa mientras salía de la escuela

-Al parecer sigue enojado contigo todavía –decía rouge

-el que debería estar enojado soy yo el que si él fue el que … hah vámonos no quiero recordar el pasado –decía Sting

-bien .. pero ¿es por lo mismo verdad? –preguntaba rouge

-si ya déjalo por la paz … ahora me voy a enfocar a cantar y-

-a conquistar chicas ¡! – decía rouge mientras corría

-QUE! ESPERA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENSIMA!

* * *

**Termine ¡! Que problema tendrá Natsu y Sting?**

**A y la próxima solo lo pondré las letras en español o no se que les parece? Jaj bien losvoe después bye**

**No olviden comentar :D**


End file.
